


loveheadshot

by nefariouscerealkiller



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Smut, Soft Boys, anyone who does first person is evil and i dont make the rules, because i hATE first person, i havent wrote in a long time, kinda my own world in a bit, not au tho, remus and deceit are close friends and i love them, remus is one nasty boi, roman also swears too, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, third person, um they might be more than that, you know how i said close friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariouscerealkiller/pseuds/nefariouscerealkiller
Summary: Roman has been feeling left out for a while and wants to separate himself from the others so he tries to include himself with the 'Dark Sides.' Deceit takes notice of this and plans to make Roman his puppet.





	1. The Room

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a lot of storybuilding. and also cliffhanger !!!!!
> 
> also im not too good on punctuation so don't kill me
> 
> title based on the song 'loveheadshot' by ins. take a listen if u want to be in a saucy mood.

After the extensive Courtroom setting took place, Roman always had Deceit on his mind. Not just him, though. He had his brother on his mind too and what he was apart of. He might've been a terrible brother and with his thoughts, oh god, his terrible thoughts but he's still his brother. Roman kept on playing the words that Deceit had said to the group 'it's so cool how you guys never listen to Roman.' Although Roman changed his mind in the end, he always thought about that one sentence.

It was unhealthy. Roman folded his hands on his lap, trying to focus on something else. No matter how hard he tried, he could never unhear Deceit's voice in his head. Roman opened his eyes and groaned. He was in his room and he should feel better in here than out there where he would be judged for thinking about Deceit. Especially judged by Virgil. That guy had some unfinished business with them.

Roman stood up from his chair where he was sitting and paced back and forth. Roman could try to enter Deceit's room, if he can. "Wait, did I just think that?" Roman stopped himself and shook his head. He sat down and crossed his legs and put his head in his hands. "There's no way I can enter Deceit's room... or I should." He lingered on the word 'should' for too long. Roman whipped his head back on the chair and titled his head to let out a hefty groan.

To be judged or not to be judged.

Roman closed his eyes. He shut himself off by everything in his room. His creative output, his ego, and even himself. He only thought about Deceit and what he symbolized. The man is based around lies and deception but is that all? Is that all he represents?

Roman violently awoke from his sitting and looked around his room. His room was no longer. Was this Deceit's room? He looked back and realized his chair was gone. Oh, he wasn't in his room anymore. "Shit, I actually did it. I actually did it!" He whispered to himself with a bit of excitement in his voice. He studied his surroundings for a while. The man had some taste, mostly snakes and gold carpets.

His room was huge. Is this normal? To be this big? Roman chuckled and shook his head. He thought Deceit's room would be like Virgil's. All dark and no taste. Although the room was dark, he could actually see where he was going. Roman continued on for a bit, looking at the snake statues but he quickly stopped himself after he heard voices coming from a room. He wasn't close to the room as the voices were bit farther away but he freaked out.

He opened a door to a room and hid away. He quietly closed the door and locked it. He looked around the room where he hid in and noticed it was just a storage room. Nothing but boxes. "Makes no sense," he thought out loud.

"You hear something?" He recognized that voice. It was his brother. He didn't noticed that their footsteps were closer than before. How did he not notice! Roman shook his head at himself. "I think you're imaging things again, Re."

Re? A nickname, huh.

"I might be or you're just deaf and I can hear everything!" He let out a chortle. Deceit chuckled. Roman went up to the door and looked outside and saw Deceit holding hands with Remus. "You're probably right."

"About?" Remus titled his head and smirked. "Well, about you hearing something." Although Roman did know that they haven't spotted him yet, he couldn't feel like he was being watched. Remus leaned himself against the door where Roman was hidden. Roman almost let out a little shriek but he shut himself up. Although the door was being covered up by Remus' back, he could see a bit of the outside still.

Deceit put his arm on the side and towered over Remus. Remus grabbed his tie and moaned, "mm, we should fuck again. That was fun." Roman gasped but it was covered up by Deceit's loud laughter. "That's the only thing on your mind?"

"Only when I'm with you." Deceit shook his head and let out a breathy chuckle. He licked his lips with his split tongue "maybe." Remus tugged on Deceit's tie harder and Deceit's left hand lifted up Remus' chin, caressing his cheek.

Suddenly, Deceit dropped both of his hands and looked around. "What?" Remus asked. "It's different in here" Remus looked around for a while and shook his head. "You're paranoid again, babe."

Roman realized that Deceit might've spotted his presence here. "No, I feel something" Remus grabbed onto Deceit's hand and said, "okay, then. We'll find it together." Roman crouched down to himself feel less known to Deceit. Although, Deceit didn't know what or who was here, he knows that something is wrong and is determined to find out. Roman closed his eyes, focusing on himself and what makes himself.

Roman opened his eyes and to his dismay, he found himself in the room. Not his room. The same room he was in before. The storage room. How can he leave? Can he leave without Deceit's permission? Is it different for the 'Dark Sides?' Fuck. Roman's mind was racing and he was feeling super anxious.

Roman stood up and noticed that the duo were gone from the door. He opened up the door, slowly and walked out of the storage room. What way should he go? Left or right? Does it matter? No. But he didn't want to be caught. Is there a choice?

"Roman, is that you?"


	2. Unhealthy Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes my work is very hard to follow because i have a hard time to put my words into a story so @ me if u have any questions. 
> 
> to keep in mind, deceit's room is bigger than the other sides due to reasons i will disclose in the future. 
> 
> chapter name inspired by the song ' an unhealthy obsession' by the blake robertson synthetic orchestra.

Roman didn't know what to do after he heard Deceit's voice called out to him. He wanted to run but where would that put him? Nowhere. "What are you doing here, Roman? You certainty don't belong." Roman turned around to face him and noticed that his brother was gone from his side. Didn't Remus say that they were going to look together? "See, that's what's funny! I didn't mean to be here." 

Did he just lie? To Deceit? Deceit can easily spot lies and he just lied. Roman wanted to slap himself but he held it in. "Right, because thinking about lies isn't exactly your foreplay." Roman was caught in a lie. Dammit, Deceit was good... like, he's the king of lies! Roman groaned and shook his head. 

"You cannot lie to me, Roman. Although it's very nice to see you try and perhaps I might be able to help you with your deception in the future."   
"Help me?"   
"Yes but tell me, why are you here?" Roman wished he could answer that but without spilling his own can of beans right in front of Deceit so he danced around the truth. "After the whole fiasco in the courtroom I thought I might...rekindle with you?" Roman ended that sentence with a stutter. Deceit wasn't a dumbass and Roman knew this but he yet tried. 

"Roman, you cannot leave without my permission. This isn't like your room or others and even if you enter Remus' room, it wouldn't be different than mine. And if I haven't caught you, you would be suffering grave consequences like other rooms." He remember entering Virgil's room and feeling anxious all the time. What would he feel in Deceit's room? "If you wanted to rekindle with me this wasn't the smartest idea in the box." 

"Just now noticed that." Deceit chuckled at that. Deceit moved closer to Roman and titled his head "do you want my permission," he asked. "Or do you want to suffer the consequences?" Roman had many questions. Him and Remus? What was that about? S'pose he wouldn't understand if he tried. He spent way too long away from Remus than being his actual brother. Roman shifted his eyes away and backed up from Deceit and said, "I'll ask permission." What was Roman doing here in the first place? What was the reason? To fit in? This is the most unlikely place to ever fit in. 

"Before I send you up to your room I would like to know.." He trailed off "Nevermind. It's none of my concern." Roman wanted to ask him what he was thinking about but it was too late. He fell onto the ground and took a raspy breath. He opened up his eyes and squinted at the sight of the bright lights and noticed he was in his room. He stood up, feeling lightheaded. Although he didn't get what he originally wanted, that was pretty fun in some ways. 

At least his chair was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gon be deceit & remus' view. 
> 
> is this consider a short chapter? might be. i only do long chapters when im REALLY feeling it.


	3. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a shot today so my left arm is sore as hell but i tried to get a chapter out for you guys. 
> 
> thanks to some songs that helped me with the vibe of this story. take a listen to "drive" by melissa ferrick & "pro anti anti" by liars.

Deceit began to walk towards the room where he left Remus in. He hopes Remus actually stayed instead of wandering off. Remus can withhold many of the consequences of staying in Deceit’s room but he cannot handle all of them. Although in Deceit’s mind were many questions like, ‘what was Roman’s intention?’ Was it really to have a moment to catch up with him? And if so, they don’t really have that kind of time. 

Deceit can go to his room, if he desires but why just cut to the chase? He knows it would be boring if he did that. He opened the door and Remus turned around to smile at him “Oh good. You’re back. I thought you fell in something and that just wouldn’t be fun, now would it?” 

Deceit rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. This room where he left Deceit was his bedroom “guess what.” He flopped down on his bed and watched Remus’ eyes wander to Deceit’s body. “Hm, it was my brother. He wanted to catch up with you but you were too worried he was going to suffer terrible consequences for being here too long, right?” 

“You eavesdropped?” Remus smirked. “Your bedroom isn’t too far from the place you were standing at with my brother. It’s easy to listen in and why wouldn’t I?” Remus’ eyebrows twitched and he continued, “what are you thinking doing about him?” Deceit squinted at him. Remus was a creature of mystery but sometimes Deceit can read him. Not this time, though. “Any suggestions?” 

Remus laughed and moved to the other side of the bed. He slithered onto the bed and propped up on one arm. “Why should we even care? He certainly didn’t care about me.” Deceit followed his movement and propped up on one arm too. “No but this can be payback time. Imagine… Roman on our side. Certainly an advantage, no?” 

Remus didn’t answer and sighed. “Can we change topics? I’m tired and certainly too tired to talk about my brother.” He spat the word ‘brother’ with poison. “Sure, but we cannot put this off. He will come back and I’m certain.” Remus rolled his eyes, putting his arm down. 

Deceit put his hand on Remus’ right cheek, tilting his head to meet Deceit’s eyes. “Before Roman arrived, we had something going on… right?” Deceit grinned but Remus didn’t meet his eyes or his smile “I’m going to go back to my room.” 

Deceit blinked in confusion and put his hand away from Remus’ cheek. Remus usually never turns away sex from Deceit. “Remus, wait.” Remus’ eyes finally met Deceit’s. “If you don’t want to bring Roman into this then we won’t. I will reject him with every chance I get.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” Deceit’s eyes fluttered as he watched Remus disappear. Deceit couldn’t stand being in his room anymore. He wanted to enter Remus’ room but he knew that Remus wanted peace and quiet. Although Deceit couldn’t handle leaving the situation with Remus like that. He took a deep breath and began to think about very disturbing things. 

Murder, rape, kidnapping, dismemberment, arson, and many other unspeakable things. Deceit awoke with a heavy breath. That was much more difficult than usual times… why? Deceit landed in Remus’ bed and surprisingly, he wasn’t here. 

It doesn’t matter, really. Remus will be able to detect an error in his room soon enough. Deceit stood up and opened the door leading to a corridor. Deceit never really liked going into Remus’ personal room due to the many disturbing images in the corridor. Paintings of unimaginable things on his wall, he always wondered if Remus even likes it. Remus always come to Deceit’s room and he always sad for going back to his room. Maybe he’s just sad because he’ll miss Deceit? It’s not a death sentence, though. 

Deceit heard footsteps coming around a corner. Remus appeared around the corner and seemed shocked to see Deceit here. “You’re here?” 

“Apparently.” Deceit’s lips cornered making a little smile before going back to his famously neutral expression. “Well, you can leave. I don’t want you here.” 

“Kick me out.” Deceit knew that he wouldn’t. He wanted Deceit here and even though, Remus is too stubborn to show that. They both knew that he needs Deceit to be here. “You’re super stubborn and I hate it.” Remus’ eyes crinkled at the corners “but you love me.” 

“Yeah, I do. And I now just realized that you might be the death of me soon enough.” Deceit wasn’t too sure what he meant by that but he still laughed. Remus didn’t laugh along so Deceit took the hint and stopped laughing. “You really want to bring Roman into the fold?” 

“Yes. But we have to do this slow or it’ll be too obvious. It’s obvious that Roman is feeling rather…” Deceit clicked his split tongue, “neglected.” Remus shifted his weight on his other leg and replied, “so we take advantage of that.” 

“Precisely! But do it quietly. We do not want to raise suspicion.” Remus took in a deep breath.   
“Okay, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another cliffhanger!!
> 
> and oop- some shit is going down.


End file.
